User blog:King Dragonhoff/Editing/Images
This guide explains how to post and adjust images on pages using Wikitext. This guide is a summary of image information and only explains the most important information needed to use images here. To read a full manual for Mediawiki images, click here. Syntax The following is the syntax for the mark-up (code) used to post images on pages. Each part is colored and explained in the sections below. [[File:filename.extension|''options''|''caption'']] File "File" is the namespace where the file (the image) is located. Each image mark-up must begin with this. The namespace is separated from the filename by a colon :. Normally, a namespace and a page name surrounded by double brackets creates a link, but images are a special case. Click here to learn more and find out how to create links to the actual file page. Filename When a file is , it is given a filename. The filename is a name that is chosen to identify the image. For example, File:Gold.png has a filename of "Gold". The image's filename comes side-by-side with the file extension which is separated from the filename by a period .. Extension A file extension is a few letters separated from a filename by a period . that define what type of file that the file is. For example, File:Gold.png has a file extension of "png". Permitted Image File Types *png *jpg *jpeg *gif It is good to note that jpg and jpeg images cannot have transparent areas, so make sure your image with clear areas is a png file before you upload it. Options Options are used to adjust the image. They are separated from the other sections of the markup by a pipe [|]. ;Example The above markup has one option set, the size. Options are also separated from each other by pipes. ;Example The above markup has two options set, the size and alignment. Make sure all letters in an option phrase are lowercase. 'List of Frequently Used Options' *'Size' - Defines how big the image should be **px is typically the size unit used. :Example is this big: *'Format' - Sets what display type to use. **thumb - Allows captions, wraps surrounding text around image **frame - Places a small border around the image, allows captions, wraps surrounding text around image **''No Format Defined'' - Image is displayed inline with text unless the image is aligned left or right *'Horizontal Alignment' - Defines how the image will be aligned horizontally **left **right **center *'Vertical Alignment' - Defines how an image that is inline with text should align vertically with the surrounding text **top - Example: **middle - Example: **bottom - Example: *'Links' - Sets the destination that the user is sent to when the image is clicked. By default, the image lightbox will appear when the image is clicked. Follows this syntax: link=''destination'' **''Empty'' - Removes any link from the image. This is used to prevent the lightbox from appearing when the image is clicked. Example: **''Page Name'' - Sends the user to a page on this wiki. This example sends users to the Resources page: **''URL'' - A URL can be used as the link as well. Example: Caption If a piece of the mark-up does not appear to be any of the options above and the "thumb"/"thumbnail" or "frame" option is present, then that text will be added below the image as a caption. 'Code for the example shown at the right' Category:Blog posts